Ring's ToD
by xRing-Angelx
Summary: I'm joining the fun ;  with Aphrodi, Mark, Handa, Heat, IQ, IC, and Max hosting Please send in dares :D  mentions of HandaxMax and random pairings
1. Chapter 1

Ring's Truth or Dare

Yeah...I'm seeing these everywhere, and I kinda wanted to make one too XD

hosts are some my favorite IE characters:

(the male Aphrodite, will host the romantic dares XD)  
>2. HeatAtsuishi (Will greatly decrease the weirdness in this XD )  
>3. Handa (plain-chan, will be there)<br>4. Mark ("total hottie" that doesn't talk, might talk a little in this)  
>5. Max (will probably be too busy glomping Handa to care XD)<p>

Tee hee, some dares please, ANYONE can be a guest. Please send some dares :)

Aphrodi: I ONLY GET THE ROMANTIC DARES?

Mark:...Yes?

Aphrodi: *goes emo corner*

Heat: well...you ARE named after the goddess of love...

Max: you need to look over us often *hugs Handa*

Handa:*blushes*

Aphrodi: *suddenly brightens up* YOU'RE RIGHT! NOW, LISTEN TO ME AND HANDA WILL BE YOURS MAX

Max: YES SIR

Handa: AGHHHHHHH HELP HURRY AND SEND SOME DARES...GET AWAY APHRODIIIIIIIIIII

Aphrodi: hehehehehehehhehehehe

Mark:...you heard the guy

Heat: Ummm yes, if you don't mind,we'd like some dares, and remember, you can dare anyone, we're just here to host.


	2. Some Truths and Emoness

**Ring's Truth or Dare**

**Sorry this took so long to update ^^||| If you are reading this, THANK YOU SO MUCH**

IC: Onii-chan, why didn't Ring-san introduce us last time?

IQ: Uhhhh...

Aphrodi: A god like me would never even cast a glace to you "aliens"

Mark:...Heat is here

Aphrodi: gah!

Heat: *sweatdrops* i-its alright, on to the dares Akari-san sent us:

**Yea~! Another truth or Dare Game.^^**

**Akari:Kyaa~ I love you Fidio-kun!**

**Kumiko:*slaps Akari(me)* SHut up.**

**Akari:*slaps back*Anyway here are the truths...**

**Cousin:and dares^^**

**Akari: Hey! You stole my lines!**

**Kaito(my older cousin):Seriously,cut it out!**

**Akari and Kumiko:*glares at him***

**Akari: Why are you guys using my account?*glares at Kaito and Kumiko***

**Kaito:ANyway,hope you guys/girls will enjoy the truths and dares*evil smile***

**Truth:**

**Dylan is it me or are you wearing a bra?**

**-Tsunami,why do you hate carrot? It's not like they will eat you.**

**-Endou,Do you rather save a soccer ball or Kazemaru?**

**Dare:**

**-I dare 6 random I.E Cast to sing and dance Gee or OH!(check youtube) by Girls Generation(Korean singers)plus Aphrodi ,Gazelle and Burn-sama, since they participated in a Korean Team.**

**-I dare onii-san(Ichinose Kazuya )to marry Aki and make Rika the priest .Hehehehe I am a AntiRika person.**

**-I dare Fudou to play 7 minutes in Heaven with Haruna(might need to tie Kidou and Sakuma to the pole)**

**-I dare every I.E Cast plus host to have a weapon war with bazookas,swords and e.t.c. Can I join(i really want to kill Rika)?**

**-I dare Unicorn, Orpheus and Inazuma Japan to have a cooking contest(Don't you Unicorns even think of making any fast food from McDonalds!)**

**-I dare all I.E cast to tell their crushes.**

**-I dare all alien captains to drink red bull.**

**-I dare everyone to get drunk and play TAG in the dark.**

**-I dare Someoka to watch all episodes of barney.**

**-I dare Fubuki and Atsuya to ice skate,instead of Ice skates, they will be using soap while doing the walts.**

**-I dare Goenji to marry his love.**

**- I dare Kidou and Fudou to go to the fangirl room.**

**-I dare all girly boys to participate the boy's beauty peagant,**

**Thats all my Truths and Dares.**

Heat: And here's Akari-san!

Akari:

Aphrodi: Yay! Lot's of romantic dares for me to host!

Max: daww nothing about us? *hugging Handa's arm*

Handa: *blushes*

Heat: Anyways on to the first question

Dylan:...

Akari: He's suddenly not talking...is he glaring at me?

IC: I can't tell

Mark:...I'll answer this one *removes whatever is on Dylan's face* their kinda inside out sunglasses

Heat: Why would you nee-

Aphrodi: AGH BRIGHT, BRIGHTER THAN ME

IQ: IT BURNS

IE Cast: MAKE IT STOP AGHHHHHH

Mark: *puts glasses back on*

Aphrodi: I...I have been outshined *goes to emo corner*

Heat: Ummm on the the next one

Tsunami: Carrots...AHHHHHH *runs off screaming*

IQ: Ok even I can't figure that out

Heat: Go figure...

IC: Ummmm NEXT

Endou: It-it-it...

Max: (makes scary face) annnnswerrrrrrrrrrr

Endou: IF IT HAPPENS I'LL ANSWER HA!

Aphrodi:(recovers from emoness) well then... (snaps) _a pit of lava appears_ and Kazemaru and a soccer ball are dangling in midair, which shall you choose Endou?

Endou: ...

Aphrodi: (smiles) come onnnnnnnnn

Endou:...AGHHHHH (faints)

Mark: ok wow

Handa: uhhhhhhhhhhh I guess it means they're the same?

Heat: (innocently) Oh! Kazemaru-kun! That means you are equivalent to a ball that is kicked around all the time!

Kazemaru: (goes to emo corner)

Aphrodi: HEY! MY EMO CORNER! OUT! (goes to where Kazemaru is and starts sissy fighting him)

IC: Uhhh well that concludes the Truths! We'll continue with the dares next time!


	3. Whew, lotsa romance, hehe

**Ring's Truth or Dare**

**Alrighty, Akari's dares and then some more truths :)**

IC:Soooo continuing from last time...

**R**ing: Ughhhh dun really wanna, sorry :(

Aphrodi : WAHT YOU CANT DO DATTTTT

Ring: Yes, I can, I can make you kiss Kabeyama if I want

Aphrodi:...ew

IE cast:...ew

Heat: ok...and here are the newest Truths/Dares

**Truth:**

1. How did everyone like the previous chapter? (Me: *smirks*)

2. Who do you think will win the next Miss Universe contest: Kazemaru or Gazel?

3. Who is the most geekiest in the room?

4. (Midorikawa) Who do you love?

5. (Fudou) Can't you grow your hair back like when you were a KID? X3

6. (Shirou) What's your GREATEST FEARRR? (me: 0.o That just came out of randomness.)

7. (Tsunami) Hey Tsunami, you haven't answered my question yet. Carrots or bungee jumping?

8. Who wants to play in the mud again! episode 41/40?

9. (Shirou) How does it feel when Atsuya takes over you?

10. (Sakuma) What did you dress up as in your kinder Halloween party? A pirate?

Dares:

1. (Goenji) Hit Yuuka with one of your hissatsu techniques.

2. (Endou) Drive a broken car wearing a tutu and go to Teikoku Academy, say hi, get back on the car, and visit all the schools around Inazuma Town.

3. (Hiroto) Go and flirt with unattractive old men.

4. (Everyone) Make a DeviantArt account and post the most embarrassing picture of your enemy.

5. (Everyone) Go and marry your crush!

6. (Writer-san) Make my OC, Shizuka, a guest star please?

Heat: These...these are quite personal

IQ: What else do you expect?

Mark: I found the last chapter fine...

Heat: For the sake of Ring-sama, let's say that Mark represents "Everyone"

Mark...WHAT

Aphrodi:Nextttt, HEY

Handa: What is it?

Aphrodi: OF COURSE I WOULD WIN, I MEAN, LOOOOK AT ME! (starts talking about himself narsisistically)

Mark: Ok Yeah, but that wasn't the question was it?

Aphrodi:...I look VERY pretty in GO

Burn: Gazel

Endou: Kazemaru

Heat: WTB Sudden pairings from Ring-sama... uhh ok they're tied, NEXT

(awkward silence as everyone reads the question, everyone stares at IQ)

IQ: OK FINE (slumps and sulks out of room)

Heat: (sweatdrops) um ok, next

Midorikawa: A-a-a-a-a-acc-c-c-c-c-ord-d-d-ing to Ring-sama's entry fic, it...itss...UHHHHH

Hiroto: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~

IC: That's...nice

IQ: OMB DON'T TEACH MY SISTER ABOUT YAOI NOOOOOESSSSS

Heat: NEXT

Fudou: No, I will grow it back in 13 years, yeesh

Max: (looks at profiles) oh, hey, he's right, next

Fubuki: ...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH (runs out of room)

Tsunami: well, now we're never going to find out

Heat: Well how about you? That was your reaction to the carro-

Tsunami: CARROTS AHHHHHHHHHHHH (follows Fubuki)

Mark: Ok yeah it's bungee jumping, next.

Endou: Ok did anyone actually enjoy that?

Hiroto: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~

(silence)

Heat:...next?

Fubuki: I'd...rather not talk about it...it makes me feel twincestish...sorry

Hiroto (closet yaoi fan): oooooooohhh can you post it on then?

Fubuki:...(whispers) sure...

Kidou: did you Sakuma?

Sakuma: ARE YOU STUPID? OF COURSE NOT, I JUST HAVE THIS EYEPATCH BECAUSE I HAVE ONLY ONE EYE, DUDE, PIRATES ARE SOOOOO OUDATED.

Heat: Then you dressed up as a...?

IE cast: Penguin

Sakuma: OMB STALKERS AHHHHHHHHH HOW'D YOU GUYS KNOW

Mark: Who knows...

Max: YAYYY the Dares :D

Goeunji:...no (leaves)

Handa: uhhh ok, next

Endou: Actually I've done that before...hehehehehhehehehe

Sakuma: It was mentally scarring, I think Genda fainted

Genda: Smashed through me like I was lasagna (A/N lame dub joke, lol)

IC: Next~

Hiroto: M'KAAAYYYYY...WAIT WHAT?

Aphrodi: just go, I 'm sure you'll do fine.

(Hiroto goes off and actually strikes up a conversation with a ugly old man)

Midorikawa: (goes to emo corner)

Heat: Please don't tell that that was the purpose of the dare...oh well, next

Mark: Numbers 4 and 5 are a bit vague, and would take about 13 chapters to write, hence, we are skipping them, sorry.

Max: And now we introduce Shizuka-chan!

Shizuka: Hello everyone! EDGAR IS MINE

Handa: Actually he isn't here

Shizuka: WHAT?

Max: Mark deliberately 'forgot' to invite him

Mark:...next

Aphrodi: oooooh~ new dares:

**Blu: Oooooooh~**

**Please do update!**

**Sachiko: We have some dares for the IE cast too.**

**1. Handa, what are your thoughts on Max?**

**2. Kidou, read Fudou's diary out loud.**

**3. Everyone tell what character you hate the most(besides Kageyama.)**

**, who do you like? ( other than yourself.)**

**5. Can Blu( that's me!) hug everyone? ( Kinda hard, considering I'm a peacock!) except for Fudou and Kageyama ( I hate those 2, no offense.)**

**6. Hiroto, confess to Midorikawa!**

**7. Everyone turn into animals!**

**Blu: Well, arrivaderci until next chapter!^^**

Max: YES finally a dare involving us!

Handa: noooooooooo

Ring: actually I wrote a fic about this, a long one, and then it got deleted OTL might consider rewriting i-

Handa: DON'T YOU DARE

Max: We're allllll waiting ^^

Handa: uhhh...according to the anime, I don't talk to you, according to fandom, we're best friends, according to doujins, you are the seme, according to... (starts rambling about media)

Max: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh that doesn't answer the question

Heat: Ok we'll do that one later, next

Kidou: Ahem... "Dear Dia-" * pfft*

Fudou: WHAT?

Kidou: It's so...GIRLY

Fudou: WTB UR READING MY DIARY OMB !$$^#W!#^%^%#!

Kidou: LOLZ U KEEPZ A DIARY

Mark: What...happened to them

Aphrodi: (snatches diary) "Today I got to see the side of Haruna's head, I must say, its the most pretty side so far, in fact, I got to see it without Kidou noticing, I AM SUCH A LUCKY GUY~3"

Kidou: OMB IMMA GONNA KILLZ U

Fudou: NOOOOZZZZZ

(Kidou starts chasing Fudou with a chainsaw Blu provided)

Heat: Uhhh ok next (this is getting weirder and weirder)

IE cast: WE. HATE. ********* (fill in yourself ^^)

Aphrodi: I like myself and myself only, oh and Hera too he's pretty cool

Heat: That was...suprisingly modest

Mark: Ok go ahead Blu

(Blu spends 40 minutes hugging everyone in room, Kageyama and Fudou stand at the side emo-ishly)

Heat: That...took a while, next

Hiroto: Midorikawa, even if I've done this in about 10 of Ring-sama's fanfics, I, I lo-

Max: WAAAAIIIIITOOO

Hiroto: WAAAAAAT?

Max: HANDA HASN'tSAID WHAT HE THINKS ABOUT ME YETTTTT

Handa: I-I...well

Max:..what?

Handa: I...love you Max...

Max: (chirups) me too~ (glomps)

Handa: WAH

Midorikawa: That was...so...touching...

Hiroto: I love you too Midorikawa

Heat: somehow that wasn't as touching, also, we're applying the "whole world is gay" policy here, sorry :)

Mark: alright, ne-

POOOOFFFF

_**The world is about to explode due to each and every IE character turning into an animal, not a smart dare, they are tearing each other apart as we spe-AHHHHH**_


End file.
